yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimberly Lockwood
tD1ImBG.jpg Kimberly's Theme 'First Name' Kimberly 'Last Name' Lockwood 'IMVU Name' xXPanSonXx 'Nicknames' Kim is what she is usually called by friends, however her alias is Naomi Wildman, it is the name she uses when she's under cover. 'Age' Twenty-eight but she could pass for someone in her late teens to early twenties. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 130 lbs 'Blood type' A + qC13CWjl.jpg 'Behaviour/Personality' She doesn't remember much of her past, and can seem aloof keeping to herself most of the time. Stoic, serious, and organised. She is vigalent and self-aware, rarely letting her guard down for any reason. Though she may usually act cold, Kimberly is a kind and empethetic person deep down, and if approached, will do her best to assist. She believes heavily in her duty as a police officer, and it is her first and foremost thought. She is dedicated to protecting the people of Kasaihana City, and probably one of the few cops on the fource that isn't corrupt in some sort of way. Her strong sense of duty hasn't made her popular among many of her fellow police officers. Her humor is dry and witty, with hints of sarcasm and pessimism. Kimberly possesses a sharp tongue and can be blunt while still maintaining a straight face when speaking to others. This trait of hers makes interacting with her a challenging task, if not impossible. In spite of this, she is sincere in everything that she says. Welcome to Reality-''' Kim's ideals have been shaken her belief in the law and that it is solid system has gone out the window. How can one believe in something obviously ran by criminals? After a lot of soul searching she determined that she was stupid and naive to put her trust in anyone but herself and her closest friend Joel. She has become cynical and untrusting, especially to those of authority. She'll o things how she views right. Apperance 11_0108senjougahara_hitagi0030.jpg BD984A394.gif ecchi-anime-cute-Hitagi-Senjougahara-1042665.jpeg dressed.gif hitagi-senjougahara-bakemonogatari-anime-mobile-wallpaper-1080x1920-12099-3776441548.jpg Nude_senjougahara_hitagi_by_tony.jpg Senjougahara.Hitagi.full.227716.jpg senjougahara.jpg senjougahara_hitagi_by_michaelgo03-d5p4o8e.png tumblr_mllygcf19z1rjl3p9o1_500.gif sample-2c43c5b16a5b9336bf1d86eecba506ec.jpg sample-54277e93723207cf1bdcab9e5774a2d6.jpg 5bbe3f71bba2105f8516e876c1248328.jpg 5f521c30fe85a9bbd966c59043294e5f.png 898970cd9bf7840c0321685a60ac3104.jpg b570420b55c2c7eaaf8c64e4e26d74e7.jpg cb99ed05efa8fc3ccedaeba8d9852389.jpg e900ed824c495d467f4b8e94ccc8413a.jpg Kimberly is a girl with long purple hair and blue eyes. She has a glamorous figure, very active due to the traing she recieved from the KPD. She works hard to keep up her strength mostly running, swimming, and something that no one would expect belly dancing. She wears anything she really doesn't have preference, lots of time just wearing her uniform from the police department. Undercover she, can wear anything from worn tattered clothing, to elegant kimono's depending on what she's doing and where she's at. 'Currently- ' Kim's adherence to structure and rules has dwindled since her break off from the KPD. So she basically dresses how she sees fit in the situation. No longer tied to a uniform, she has a more individual style. Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. '''Clan & Rank NA High school grade Graduated, as far as she knows. 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Private Investigator 2bb8d6edad4768b7028f873273b32b4c.png 81c099aa504550aee3ebb9456ff02640.gif ede2b17a00dc4681299f61dd9ddccee9.jpg ih24fyytZ8H9j.gif sample-3e4f76950fe71fec79a9c5fdae412bb9.jpg sample-8f036e86fac83de5dc4ff282734ecb36.jpg sample-ef4e25eabd1c4f16a7f626ab1cf19c2f.jpg tumblr_ly5ybeBDVH1r9c51co1_500.gif tumblr_mnmqooMFYg1qh75xeo1_500.gif Undercover... Kim, spent three months working at the Velvet Room, under the name Naomi Wildman. A Geisha house, using her body and her dancing skills to get information on a yakuza boss that frequented the establishmen. It was well known that the boss had a taste for very young girls, and because Kim can physically pass for a teenage girl she was very popular with the boss. Eventually the boss was arrested, and her time at the Velvet Room ended, however that doesn't mean she would never do it again if it would be benoficial to the department. 'Fighting Style' Kimgifgunz.gif Kimgifguz2.gif tumblr_mfy02pW4LU1rihywso1_500.gif Gun Kata: The user of this ability is capable of caluculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to in order to return fire by the enemy. This combined with good gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. Kimberly doesn't know how she is capable of this style. She didn't even know she could do it till she was doing her entrance exams into the KPD. It has never been questioned how she knows, the police department being in desperate need of new recruits quickly snatched her up when her abilities were shown to be very promising. Swift-Fist: A self made style which mixes a branch of many things into one to make for perfect self-defense situations. The first style being Shaolin Fist.Shaolin Fist is a generic English term for Kung Fu, although it can refer to actual punching styles within Shaolin Kung Fu. The proper term is usually described in various texts as "Shaolin Quan". "Shaolin Fist" or "Shaolin Kung Fu" developed within the 7th century C.E. in the Tang dynasty with the earliest description being the defense of the Shaolin monastery from bandits. Various legends are associated with the development of the "Shaolin Fist" including the legend of Bodhidharma, a wandering Buddhist monk, and the Yellow Emperor or Huang Di, one of the legendary founders of China. Currently, Shaolin Kung Fu is popular internationally beginning with the depiction in movies by the actor/martial artist Bruce Lee in the 1960s, followed by further movies and television shows that center around the Shaolin temple. But the key portion of the style would be it's unpridictablity, and how it litterally taps at the part of someones brain that wouldnt focus on combat. Tumblr mea9ulFJTh1qbli6vo6 500.gif KKuA7c9.gif Tumblr mea9ulFJTh1qbli6vo1 500.gif Tumblr mcbjkvTGc61rxa2k2o1 500.gif Pai-mei-kill-bill-o.gif Using it to its advantage and throwing the opponent off with misleading and almost illisionary combat factors. This being due to Zui Baxian Quan, also known as Drunkard Boxing or Drunken Fist is a category of techniques, forms and fighting philosophy that appear to imitate a drunkard's movements. The postures are created by momentum and weight of the body, and imitation is generally through staggering and certain type of fluidity in the movements. It is considered to be among the most difficult wushu styles to learn due to the need for powerful joints and fingers. While in fiction practitioners of Zui Quan are often portrayed as being actually intoxicated, Zui Quan techniques are highly acrobatic and skilled and require a great degree of balance and coordination. While its origin is not clearly known, in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Konquest mode, it's said that Master Bo' Rai Cho was the one to bring the Drunken Fist to Earthrealm. And then finally, Sambo (a.k.a. Sombo in USA) is a Russian martial art and combat sport. The word "SAMBO" is an acronym for SAMozashchita Bez Oruzhiya, which literally translates as "self-defense without weapons". Sambo is relatively modern since its development began in the early 1920s by the Soviet Red Army to improve their hand to hand combat abilities. Intended to be a merger of the most effective techniques of other martial arts, Sambo has roots in Japanese Judo, Jujutsu and Karate plus russian traditional folk styles of wrestling. Shaolin Kungu allows her firsts to break through with swift and percise strikes, while the Drunken fist allows her movements to be unpredictable. A dangerous combonation. And then finally for ground game Sambo, all of these making Kimberly a well trained and all around fighter. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Chi Form Her chi form is odd, she has a twisted triat that allows her to copy all forms of chi forms when she see's it and encounters it. However her starting chi is Light Hadou, simply because it is pure. 'Weapon of Choice' Duel Beretta 92fs's , an M14 sniper rifle , and her fists. Allies/Enemies Friends/Allies Joel Hoskins : Kim's partner in the KPD, she thinks he can be a bit of an idiot sometimes and kind of lazy. But she has full trust in Joel, he's kind of a father/brother figure for her. He's one of the only other officers in the KPD that she gets along with. As of now- Now that both she and Joel have quit the KPD they've decorator do their own thing, as private investigators. She trusts Joel but not much of anyone else. 'Background' Kimberly has little to no memory of her past until around a year ago when she washed up on the shores of Kasaihana City. With no memory, she wandered naked and scared eventually stumbling into District 2. This was when she ran into some seedy men, who wanted to take advantage of a beautiful naked woman, perhaps she was even a girl that escaped from one of the brothels and there was some sort of reward for her return. The men soon found out that the young woman wasn't as defenceless as they thought she was. After quickly disspatching the men she ran through an alley. However in her haste she ran smack dab into a steel door that opened up into the alley. Kimberly hit the ground having taken by surprise, and old woman heard the thud and looked to see who or what had ran into the back door of her dry cleaners. Finding a dirty, naked girl was not what she expected. The old woman quickly ushered the young woman inside and started to take care of her. Rin Ishii was kind old widow, who had never been able to have children. She and her husband had run the Smiling Panda Cleaners for many years. After her husbands death she had taken to not only doing dry cleaning out of the back. But also running a small candy store in the front, so that she could enjoy the company of the neighborhood children. Her great compassion and love for young people is what made her take pity on the young woman who had no memory. So she took in the young woman, over some time Kimberly began to remember things here and there. First came names, Kimberly, then Lockwood so both she and the old woman and Kimberly decided that was what she would be called. For several months she worked with the old woman helping her with the dry cleaning and selling candy to the children for the most part it was a fairly happy life. Kimberly grew fond of Rin and even got to the point where she would call the elderly woman grandmother. Rin was obviously not adverse to this at all, and affectionately refered to Kim as her grandaughter. It all seemed to be going well for the young woman with no memory, that is until Rin fell ill. Kimberly was heart broken and spent most of her time at the elderly woman's side in side in Kasaihana hospital. Unfortunately, the sickly old woman made only a meager living running the store. Most of which was sucked up in protection from one of the yakuza gangs. Needless to say, there was really no money to pay for Rin's care. Kim took it upon herself to find a way to pay for her "grandmother's" care. Thats when she found out that, the KPD was recruiting officers. She didn't hesitate, they weren't really asking many questions. They sent the recruits through a multitude of tests and tasks. Kimberly, found herself excelling at whatever they threw at her. She honestely didn't know how she could fight with guns, or do Kung Fu. But all the recruiting officers did was keep trying to find something that she couldn't do. Till ultimately... they ran out of tests to run, needless to say she was imediately put onto the fource. She found it odd that they never really asked for her background, or anything else for that matter. Kim assumed it was due to the take over of the city and the desperate need for officers. She put almost every cent she earned towards Rin's hospital care, only saving enough for herself to get by. Taking a small apartment in District 3, the rent being discounted for KPD officers. Kimberly ranked up in the department quickly, she proved to be very organised and dedicated to the department. Eventually making it to lieutenant, it was then that the special covert unit took interest in her. Kim began to take on undercover missions, which usually put her into situations where she was posing as a prostitute, going by the name of Naomi Wildman. But with the pay raise she didn't complain too much, it just meant that Rin would be better cared for. She is still, doing many undercover jobs at this time. Beginning to see the true effects of the new take over of the city. The slavery of many of the yakuza clans, and the poor that lived in District 1. Even though she really didn't know much about it at first, being in the line of work she is now. She can sometimes come face to face with evil that now has a hold of Kasaihana City. She doesn't like it, all of it makes her skin crawl, she only wishes she could do something about it. However she fears if she gets involved with any kind of retaliation, that it might put Rin in danger. So as for now she does her job and keeps her mouth shut. How long is she going to be able to live with herself doing this... she doesn't know. senjougahara_hitagi_by_dekodere-d6iy3t1.png Senjougahara.Hitagi.full.1319306.jpg monogatari_series-39.png hitagi_senjougahara_png_by_animepng-d6vlil2.png PeakHuman System *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Accuracy 'Roleplay Selection' 'Ark 19' *Ark 19 Episdoe 21: A promise to keep *Ark 19 Episode 25: The Brothers of Destruction find a Purple Haired Hottie 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:D.1.2.